


Incomparable Taste

by NienteZero



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: Napoleon's a depression era baby.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Incomparable Taste

The French, no doubt, had the culinary history to lure Solo into temptation. Paris had incomparable crêpes suzette. A mission completed, and Solo was delighted to drag his partners to a fine restaurant and demonstrate his worldly knowledge by ordering the famous dessert, prepared tableside with great éclat and no small amount of fire.

The waiter poured the Grand Marnier. The flame shot up, brilliant and glittering. Of course, Gaby was charmed. Of course, Illya rolled his eyes and muttered about capitalist excesses.

Secretly, Solo would have traded all of it for one bite of his mother's mock apple pie.


End file.
